Kray Foresight
|type of villain = Tyrannical Scientist}} Kray Foresight is the main antagonist of the 2019 Studio Trigger film Promare. He is the ruthless Burnish administrator of Promepolis and chief director of the Foresight Foundation. He successfully developed and invented materials that can put out Burnish fires. Galo looks up to him, hence being pulled from a fire by Kray when he was young. He is voiced by Masato Sakai in the Japanese version, and Crispin Freeman in the English dubbed version. Biography Early life Not much is known about Kray in the past, but he was known for developing technology that could resist and extinguish fire of the Burnish people, which were created when Earth suffered the Great World Blaze, where fires from mass spontaneous human combustions killed half the world's population. Certain humans developed pyrokinetic abilities during and subsequent to the event, and became known as the Burnish. It came to mind when he rescued Galo Thymos out of the fire and gained publicity afterwards. Because of that, Galo was motivated to be a firefighter afterwards. Kray began to continuously research and capture the Burnish people by founding Burning Rescue, Freeze Force and the Foresight Foundation. This culminated in the foundation of the city of Promepolis, which Kray leads as Governor. ''Promare'' Kray was first seen congratulating Galo, a rookie of Burning Rescue, for handing over the leader of the Mad Burnish group of defectors, Lio Fotia, to Freeze Force. Lio orchestrates a mass breakout while detained at a prison for Burnish and retreats with the refugees to a frozen lake, where they are discovered by Galo. After being incapacitated, Galo witnesses him attempt to revive a mortally injured Burnish using a CPR-like kiss. Lio reveals to Galo that Kray is capturing Burnish to further his evil plans. Galo confronts Kray, who informs him that the Earth will soon be destroyed by an uncontrollable rise of magma from the earth's core. He has also discovered that the abilities of the Burnish can be used to create a warp drive, which he intends to use to flee Earth with a select portion of humanity. The Freeze Force track the remaining Burnish and recapture all but Lio. Lio returns to Promepolis to confront Kray, though Galo intervenes and retreats with Lio to the frozen lake. Lio uses his Burnish powers to melt the frozen lake, revealing a labratory ran by a projection of Deus Prometh, a scientist who was murdered by Kray before the film. He explains that the Burnish are able to communicate with the Promare, interdimensional flame beings that reside in Earth's core; the surging magma is caused by inflicting pain towards them, and Kray's experiments on the Burnish are making it worse. Galo and Lio afterwards return to Promepolis for the final confrontation In order to stop Kray's plans, Prometh then gave Lio and Galo a Promare-powered mech and after this, both Galo and Lio tried to prevent Kray's mad plans once and for all while the latter tries to evacuate from Earth faster. When one of the scientists asks Kray to wait for her sister, Kray is annoyed because they're not going to go past the departure time. Kray fights them with his own mech and orders his minions to set the warp drive by maximum while uncaring that the people in Earth die because of him. When his warp drive gets destroyed, Kray then reveals his own true nature by Galo that he never wanted to save him and the reason why he motivated Galo into becoming a firefighter so that he could get Galo out of the way in his plan. Kray reveals that he is a Burnish, and attempts to drain Lio to power the warp drive. Though this nearly kills Lio, Galo revives him using the CPR kiss. Kray was finally arrested at the end of the day. When Galo and Lio combine the drive and their mech to protect life on Earth while allowing the Promare to envelop the surface, the Promare vanish completely whereas the remaining Burnish become normal humans, leaving him and his foundation's plan in vain. Personality Kray's benevolent traits were revealed to be a complete facade because he is behind of several awful experiments involving the Burnish having their powers sucked by the warp drive to the point of death. Kray claims that he did this because the world will end soon thanks to the rising magma levels and he tries to evacuate the 10.000 people to another planet so that they could repopulate while leaving everyone else to die. Unsurprisingly, Kray doesn't do this out of good will, he just want to do it to slake his god complex. Because of this, Galo suggested that Kray goes to the Earth's core and fix the problems, execpt Kray throws Galo in prison because the latter tries to expose his heinous deeds. Kray didn't like the fact that the Burnish wanted to exist peacefully, so at one point, Kray arrested a Burnish who works as a pizza maker and let him get drained by his goons and has a sanctuary Lio established for the Burnish refugees to be attacked and tries to capture him. Fortunately however, Lio escapes from harm way thanks to his right-hand, Galo. He saved Galo just to made him look good in front of the population as a way of gaining good publicity. His experiments only made things worse as the Promare had to be in pain to cause the magma level to surge. All in all, contrary to his soft-spoken and gentle persona, Kray is actually a ruthless and easily angered tyrant who desires nothing but to be seen as a savior and hero by humanity, and to this end is willing to do whatever and sacrifice whoever he believes necessary to achieve his goals. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master of Hero Category:Abusers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Summoners Category:Cataclysm Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Muses Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:God Wannabe Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains